Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for secure retrieval of media content over a network.
Description of the Related Technology
Secure platforms provide an architecture for deployment and management of secure applications running on computing devices. A secure application enables an enterprise to deploy sensitive data to the respective computing device, and to remotely manage the sensitive data in a secure manner. For example, such management may include remote deletion of the sensitive data in the event that the computing device is compromised or in the event that the user of the computing device leaves the employment of the enterprise.
An example of a secure application is a secure web browser which is configured to retrieve, render, and store web content in accordance with a policy set by the enterprise. A secure web browser may also provide secure access to web and media content hosted in an enterprise intranet. In this context, the secure web browser may provide encryption of data “in transit” between the enterprise intranet and data “at rest” on the computing device. For example, a secure browser application may employ “containerization”, according to which the data is encrypted and “wrapped” in a container to which various access policies can be applied in order to control which users can access the data within the container. The access policies can, for example, be determined and varied if desired by a remote user, such as an administrator.
Typically, a secure application running on a computing device interfaces with one or more native frameworks provided by the underlying operating system running on the computing device. For example, the iOS™ operating system developed by APPLE®, of Cupertino, Calif., United States of America, provides various frameworks for rendering of web content and playback of audio and/or video media, which may be utilized by a secure web browser for retrieval and rendering of web and media content.
An example of a secure platform for the development and deployment of secure applications is the GOOD DYNAMICS™ mobile platform developed by GOOD TECHNOLOGY™ of Sunnyvale, Calif., United States of America.